Dark Winged Angel
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: Edward finds Bella alone in the forest while on a hunting trip. What if her clumsyness had been what brought her to earth? E/B Cannon Pairs
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is my all new story! I think this one is going to be really cool! Okay I own nothing but the plot and barley that. :(**_

**Bella POV**

I woke with a blinding pain in my wing. Yeah, I said wing. No I'm not an experiment or anything. I'm an angel. I looked at my surroundings. Trees and snow. Great I'm on Earth! Not even remotely funny! I went and tripped and fell off a cloud! Good move Bella!

"I'm already an outsider! Now I trip and fall here!" I shouted. I brushed off my black tee-shirt and ripped dark wash jeans. I pulled my wings into my back. I grabbed my jacket from where it had landed beside me. Thank you, God. At least I was carrying it when I fell.

"Um, excuse me miss? What are you doing all the way out here?" A musical voice asked. I looked around. A bronze haired boy was staring at me as if I had three eyes. I realized he was a vampire.

"I tr- I have no idea." I feigned innocence. He gazed at me. I glanced behind me. Hoping I pulled my wings in tight enough. He walked forward and took my arm. He tugged on me slightly and I was pulled up. I noticed that my ankle was throbbing. It was almost as bad as my wing. I gasped and grabbed it.

"Is your ankle okay?"

"Yes, I'm holding it for my health." I snapped. I know I'm supposed to be nice, but my wing was killing me and my ankle was pounding.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking." He said. I looked into his topaz eyes. I was probably a mess right now. He picked me up and began walking north. We passed a stream a few miles after the clearing, and I looked at myself. Leafs were in my hair and it was frizzy. My clothes were ripped and torn. I looked horrible. He looked down at me.

"You can go back to sleep." He whispered. I fell into a sweet, dreamless sleep soon after. I heard him gasp and I woke with a start. I took in the scene around me. He was looking at my ankle and we were in a large home. I gazed at the other vampires in the room.

"What is she, some kind of defective vampire?" A big male asked. I looked at him in wonder. Why would he ask that?

"Pay no attention to Emmett. I'm Edward and this is my family. That is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper." The one called Edward said. He pointed them out to me.

"I am Isabella. Where am I?" I whispered.

"My house. Alice will take you to get cleaned up." As the little pixie-like one, Alice, led me upstairs, I heard a slap and winced. We were taught to dislike violence in heaven. I was led into a pink room.

"Bella? The shower is in that room. I'll pick you out some clothes." Alice chirped.

"Thank you." I limped into the bathroom and turned on the water. As I stepped in, I thought about the events that led to this disaster.

**Flashback**

"Bella! Come on!" Emmy laughed. I flipped out my window and landed in front of her. We were both outcasts. We both had black wings, not the fluffy, white ones everyone else had. We were attached to fluffy, black wings. I was more outgoing of the two of us, but I usually kept my hair in my face. I was deep in thought following Emmy to the gathering, when itripped over absolutly nothing. I plummeted, tumbling down to Earth. I unfurled my wings, but I was falling to fast. My right wing snapped open fast enough to crack the bone. I saw black dots begin to fill my vision. Then the world went black.

**End flashback**

"Bella? Are you okay? Our father would like to treat your ankle. I'm coming and I'll lay the clothes I got for you out." Alice yelled above the water. I heard the door open and her footsteps. Brief silence, her footsteps again, and the door closing. I turned off the water and stepped out. I dried myself of with a fluffy, pink towel that had been laid out. After I was dry I put on the plain, black form fitting tee and the dark wash jeans that were on the counter. There were no slits in my shirt so my wings were pressed uncomfortably close to my body. I walked out and followed my ears downstairs.

"Um, hello?" I whispered. I knew they would hear me. Esme came sprinting into the room.

"Isabella, I'll take you to Carlisle. Here is a brush you can run through your hair." Esme smiled at me. I took the black brush from her and brushed my waist length hair out. I moved my head so my air fell into my left eye. We walked into Carlisle's office and I noticed the wood work and the paintings all in one second. My brain ran as fast as a vamp's. Plus I could run as fast as them, was as strong as them, and could see and hear as well as them to.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." I said.

"Please, call me Carlisle. I am a doctor so your in good hands. Now does anything besides your ankle hurt?"

"My wi- No nothing else hurts." I stuttered. I almost told. Another pain from my wing racked my body. I crumpled onto the floor. I might as well tell him. Maybe he'll know how to help.

"No one else can know about this, so send everyone else out, please?" I commanded. He nodded.

"Esme? Why don't you and the children go get some supper?" He yelled. I heard shouts of agreement. After I heard their footsteps disappear. I pulled my shirt up. I unfurled my left wing and carefully unfolded my right. He looked shocked. I glared up at him.

"I need you to make sure no one else finds out about this, got it Vampire?" I was being way to harsh. I softened my look.

"What are you?" He gaped.

"I am an angel. I fell of a cloud because I tripped. When I tried to stop myself from falling I snapped the bone in my right wing." I explained. He methodically poked both my wing and my ankle.

"Well I can put your ankle in a cast, but I can't do anything for you wing. I'm sorry."

"Its fine." I told him. I heard fast footsteps and tried to pull my wings in fast, but my right wing wasn't cooperating. Edward burst into the room, about to speak. He gawked when he saw my wing. I pulled it in as fast as it would go.

"Bella? What the hell are you?" He asked.

"Do NOT say that word!" I shrieked.

_**How do you like it? I think its pretty good. Tell me if you have any ideas to make it better. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I think this is going to be a great story! Here is the second chapter! Thanx 4 all the support from my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to: MACHOXMAN, Ezmarelda, Rin32493, Cocoloco123, Sarah01, Chloe-sexy, Twilight-Rocker, and Look There Is Something Shiny. Thnx 4 reviewing!**_

**Edward POV**

I barged into Carlisle's study and opened my mouth. The words never came because I saw Bella, beautiful amazing Bella, with a fluffy, black wing protruding out of her back.I gawked and watched her pull her wing in carefully.

"Bella? What the hell are you?" I gasped. Her eyes went black and she flinched.

"Do NOT say that word!" She shrieked. I started at the pitch of her voice. She crumpled onto the floor. I ran to her and picked her up. I shook her slightly, but she was out cold. I looked up at Carlisle for an explanation. He only shook his head.

"It's not my place to tell. See if she tells you when she wakes up. I'm going hunting. She will be fine." He assured me. I picked up the brown haired beauty and carried her to my room. I set her down on the black leather couch and watched her breathing. I noticed what Alice had made her wear. A neon green spaghetti strap top and dark wash flare jeans. On her feet were high black stiletto boots. I saw her twitch and vaguely wondered what she was dreaming about. After a few seconds, she jumped and looked around, then she crumpled holding her back ... no her wing. I knelt down beside her and pressed my cool hand to her wing.

"Isabella? What are you?" I wondered. She shook her head.

"I was born like this."

"Where were you born?"

"In a hospital." She snapped. She stalked out of my room and ran at a vampire's pace down to the front yard.

"Are you a vampire?" She shook her head.

"Do I look like a vampire?" She inquired. I nodded. She only snorted. I saw her lift her hands and make weird signs in the air. A Gallardo SE appear out of thin air. It was lime green with electric blue accents.

"How did you do that?"

"I am incredibly gifted."

"Stop avoiding my questions! What are you?" I snapped. She looked up to the sky. I could have swore I heard her mutter something about ' stupid, annoying weak vampire.'

"I am an angel." She said slowly.

"How did you get here?"

"I tripped and fell off a cloud." She mumbled.

"How did you make that car appear?" She looked at me.

"I can make anything I want appear, anywhere I want." She was so powerful. Beautiful as well. I could see how fitting it was for her to be an angel.

"Can you do anything else?"

"I can transform into a white and black wolf or a white and black cat."

"Show me!" I saw her form getting fuzzy and in her place was a small, delicate black and white kitten. Her paws and ears were black and she had two spots on her back that were black and fuzzier than the rest of her body. She shifted again and I saw a black wolf with white ears and paws before me.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Then I heard her amazing voice in my mind.

'Edward I will shift back to my kitten form. It is much less painful than being human. You will tell them I ran away. You will also say that I left a note saying to take care of this kitten. I will write said note." She loped inside and shifted again. I saw her retrieve a piece of paper and begin writing. She folded it in half. Then ran outside and raced away. She came, flying, saying she had left a trail and only Carlisle, Alice, and I would know what had happened to me.

"Bella? Why are you hiding from them?" I asked.

"I can't have anyone else finding what I am. Izzy should be fine here."

"Izzy?" I wondered.

"That's what I call my kitten form."

**After the Cullens come home**

I tried to get her to stop, but ... certain things happened!" I explained. Carlisle understood and so did Alice. I listened to her mind in particular.

'You don't want me to tell them the kitten is Bella, right?' She asked in her mind. I nodded. I carefully looked over the note which had been passed around.

_Dear Cullens,_

_I am so very sorry about this, but I have a secret even bigger than your own to protect. Though I am gone I ask you, humbly, to take care of my kitten, Izzy. She is a bit of a handful, always getting into trouble, but I think she will bond very nicely with you all. Where I am going is no place for a kitten. Good bye, Vampires._

_Eternally,_

_Isabella Swan_

I gasped. Everyone, but Alice, thought it was because she knew what we were. I was amazed at her penmanship! So neat and curled perfectly! I was in love! She was perfect at everything.

'Why thank you Eddie!' I clenched my teeth, but was curious. She could read my mind?

"Edward where is the kitten?" Esme asked.

_**Okay. Thanks to MiniBellaSwan for proofreading this chapter. Okay if you answer this riddle correctly you can guest star in this story. How do you get a duck across a free way without touching him or tempting him in any way? Hint take the f in free and the f in way and you have your answer. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	3. AN

_**Hey there! Okay! The riddle thing is over for this story, but is still going for Eternal Love! Ezmarelda**_ _**was the first person to get it right! And she did it without even knowing it! While I try to figure out how to twist her into the story, you can read my other stories. Also, for anyone willing to, I have abandoned Surviving the Spa. PM me if you r interested in finishing it for me.**_ _**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my aunt and uncle are divorcing and they have three kids. One of whom is 19 and wants to get married, but his mom doesn't approve and is making him feel ashamed. I support him fully! Any way its hard to wrrite with all that family strife. Sorry. Ciao!**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry! I know its been forever, but I had a dream last night of how to wind Ezmarelda into my story! Yay! Its been bothering me for weeks.**_

**Izzy (Bella's Kitten Form) POV**

"Edward where is the kitten?" I overheard Esme ask. I heard Edward glide up the stairs and meowed. I heard the poisonous blonde, I think her name was Rosalie, hissed.

"Why are we going to keep an animal? They hate us! Oh, I'm kind of thirsty ... Edward! Bring down that kitten!" She called. I hissed in response.

'I do not like your sister,' I spat at Edward in his mind. I heard him chuckle. He opened the door and I bounded to him. I felt his cool arms in my fur. Him stroking my wing spots. We went downstairs, me in his arms enjoying being petted. I let out a soft purr. Alice giggled and Esme gasped in delight.

"Edward! She is adorable! Oh! Hello, Sweetheart!" Esme cooed. I mewed and turned my loving baby doll blue kitten eyes to her.

"Edward she can't be very old! Her eyes are still blue!" Carlisle chided. I mewed again, this time adding a slight whine to my voice.

"I think the poor little thing is hungry. Edward, how long have you had her in your room? She should be fed every 4 hours!" Esme wailed. She snatched me from Edward's arms and carted me to the kitchen, barking out orders.

"Alice! Get her some toys. Edward! Go to the pet store and see if they have a cat milk supplement. Carlisle! Set up a bed for her in Edward's room," She ordered.

"Why my room?" Edward complained. Meanie.

'Yeah1 Why your room? Hey am I that ugly that you don't want me to stay with you? If so, I'll just leave ... ' I thought to him. His eyes went black and he jumped up.

"No its not that! I ... just said that out loud, didn't I?" All eyes were on him. I saw Emmett making the insane sign.

'Alice? Could you save your brother?' I asked her in her mind. I saw her nod slightly.

"Esme? Why don't we give Izzy her own room? I was thinking Lime green and electric blue. What about having a queen-sized bed so if we want to we can lay down with her?" Alice talked a mile a minute. Esme nodded in agreement and I saw her grab a sketchbook and begin doodling. The other vampire set about their various tasks. All moving in the super human speed that was usual for vampires. Of course no one but a cat to see, no witnesses. I sauntered outside and curled myself up in the weak but warm sunlight.

**Later**

After Alice returned and they set up my room, the Cullens woke me from my nap. I stared, bleary-eyed up at them. I let my jaw drop in a wide yawn and stretched.

"Aw! She had got to be the cutest kitten ever!" Esme squealed. I felt her stone cold hands wrap around my tiny body and lift me gently. She carried me to a room on the top floor and I scanned it quickly. The walls were my favorite colors, green and blue. It had a blue stereo and a green tv, which was already on Animal Planet. The best part was the Queen bed with a Lime and electric blue comforter. Thank you, Alice! I think I'm going to like it here!

**A few weeks later, The Cullens are all out hunting**

I decided to go into town and stretch my human legs and my vocal chords. I made a Gallardo SE appear and hopped in, quickly making my way to Port Angeles. I squealed to a stop just outside the city and began sauntering into the town center. I went to a bookstore, can't remember it's name, but I went in. Most of the customers were either older than me by a lot or preps. I really dislike preps. At least I dislike the evil, snobby ones. I scanned the room looking for anyone I could relate to. There! A girl dressed in a black miniskirt and a black and red corset style top. Her black hair was falling into her green eyes and it contrasted with her pale skin. I mad my way over to where she was reading.

"Hi. What are you reading?" I asked. She looked up, her leaf green eyes appraising me. She turned the book over and I saw the title. Vampire Kisses. I'd read that book along with the others in the series.

"Vampire Kisses. It is one of my favorites," She explained. I nodded in understanding.

"It's one of mine too. Ellen knows how to write. She knows just what to say to keep you hooked," I told her. She grinned at me and stood up. I saw how well her outfit accentuated her hourglass figure and her pale skin.

"I'm Ezmarelda, but you can call me Ezzy," She introduced herself. I nodded at her and pulled her down to two chairs opposite one another.

"I'm Isabella, but please call me Izzy," I giggled. Izzy Ezzy._**(Jessi! Mine rhymes too)**_ Yay!

"That's cool! Our nicknames rhyme!" She laughed along with me.

"Yeah. Hey wanna go to Cinnabon?" I asked. Ezzy quickly agreed and we walked to the Cinnabon and ordered. I got a cinnamon bun and a caramel iced coffee thing._**(Has anybody ever had one of those? OMG! They are freaking delicious!)**_

"Are those any good?" Ezzy asked. I nodded frantically running to grab a straw. I jabbed the extra straw in and held the drink up for her.

"You have got to try this!" I ordered. She looked shocked, but complied. I saw her take a sip and shudder in delight.

"Holy Crap! That is good!" She cried. She jumped up and ordered her own. We sat there for awhile sipping coffee and chatting when a girls dressed in a black sweater and black skinny jeans came up to us. Her black hair framed her face and accentuated her jade eyes.

"Hey ... Can I sit with you guys? I kinda got stood up ..." She whispered. I drug a chair over and watched her dejectedly fall into the chair.

"My name is Raksha," She introduced herself quietly._**(Sorry I stole the name from**_ _**Witch Light in Night World series, but I fell in love with the name!)**_

"I'm Izzy and that's Ezzy," I told her. She nodded.

"Did you guys plan that?"

"Nope. So what happened? Who stood you up? We'll personally help you kick their a-"

"Just tell us what happened," I interrupted.

"See, I'm kinda an outcast at school. The school hotshot, Brad Olinger, asked me out and I was so surprised and happy! Then I got here, and I've been sitting here for an hour."

"You poor thing!" Ezzy exclaimed. Her eyes widening in fury. I nodded. Why are some preps so mean?

"He's an idiot! You are obviously super amazing and any guy'd be lucky to have you! I think you should go on like nothing ever happened and if preps ask you about act like it never happened. Look at them like their insane, ask them what they're talking about, stuff like that," I advised. She nodded her eyes lighting up. We all saw the karaoke station set up. We all shared a look and ran to sign up. It was getting late, but the Cullens weren't due back til tomorrow. The others signed up, then I put my name down and put 'Obvious' by Hey Monday. We all sat and waited through the torture that was a nasally prep trying to sing 'Circus' by Brittany Spears.

Finally, Ezzy's name was called and people began murmuring about her outfit and other things that were "off" about her. I heard the music start and listened intently to the chords. As soon as the guitar started I knew it was 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool

Everyone in the shop applauded. Surprisingly even the preps. Raksha's name was called and I heard her grumbling about the whole set up. 'Imaginary' by Evanescence came on. Okay, now I feel left out.

_Paper flowers  
Paper flowers  
I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as they`re falling tell a story_

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
(Paper flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
(Paper flowers)

Don`t say I`m out of touch  
With this rampant chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
(Paper flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
(Paper flowers)

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The Goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
(Paper flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
(Paper flowers)

Paper flowers  
Paper flowers

Ezzy and I helped her out by singing the paper flowers part during the chorus. She came off the stage looking much happier and was clearly enjoying herself. I walked up to the stage and grabbed themike as the music started.

_Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me everything that could beTouch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like  
_  
_Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight  
Let's rough it up till they shut it down  
_  
_It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious, when you come close to me_

A familiar bronze haired vampire walked in as I began the second verse. He didn't look too happy ..._  
_  
_Let's make a scene like movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down, no one's watching  
Close your eyes,  
Play it back in rewind_

His eyes widened in surprise as he heard me sing and as he heard the song. Not a song you'd think to hear an angel singing, is it Eddie?_  
_  
_So surreal as the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling the credits are rolling  
Hold me now before we run out of time  
Let's rough it up till the end of the night  
_  
_It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me  
_  
_It's o-o-o-obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see you and me  
_  
_It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and meAll alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me_

_It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me_

As I finished the song I skipped over to my new friends and dragged them over to Eddie boy. They looked between us in shock. Probably because we were glaring at each other ...

'Why do you ruin my fun?' I asked in my head.

"Esme is worried sick about her kitten. Let's go, before I get in trouble," He growled. I swatted at his arm and turned to my girls.

"Let's hang some other time. Here is my phone, can you put your numbers on it? Oh, tonight was freaking awesome!" I grinned at them while giving them my lime sidekick. They put their numbers in while I had a silent convo with Eddie.

'STUPID VAMPIRE! WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY FUN? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BACK UNTIL TOMORROW!' I screamed at him.

'Esme wanted to make sure her kitten was okay and when we came home, you weren't there! You're supposed to be a cat!' He lectured. Yawn.

"Hey, Bells! Is that your boyfriend? He looks like one of those hotshots who played the stupid prank on me," Raksha whispered to me. I saw Edward stiffen at the boyfriend part. I saw Edward nod quickly, too quickly for the humans to see. Apparently if he wasn't she wanted him or was going to try and do horrible things to him. I wanna see what happens ...

"No, he is the adopted son of the family I'm currently staying with. He's a meanie," I whispered the last part conspiratorially. He hissed way too low for the humans to hear. Meanie.

"Go away, you stupid prep!" Ezzy growled. She put her hand on her drink, but I beat her to it. I stood up like I was going to go with him, but as I walked by I dumped the glass of water I had gotten to accompany my coffee on his head. Did you think I was going to waste the coffee caramel goodness on a meanie?

"Take me home," I snarled at him. As I walked out I called to the girls, "I'll call you when I get a chance to hang out again! I may be put on house arrest for sneaking out."

"See ya!" Ezzy yelled.

"Later!" Raksha shouted. I waved to both of them. I slid in to Edward's car and he started the engine without a word.

"So that song ... it was a little suggestive. Is all right for you to be singing that?" He asked. I nodded still not looking at him. I thought about what the girls had asked. No he was not my boyfriend, did I want him to be? The concept of husbands or boyfriends really didn't apply to angels, we are all family. With God as our father. Well, technically, he's everyone's father, but still we were all brothers and sisters. I'd heard of angels, who'd fallen in love with a human. It really wasn't supposed to happen, but we do have feelings ... The angels had been turned into amazing humans. They were stripped of their power and immortality, but were still amazingly beautiful and innocent. I wonder what would happen to me. I hadn't fallen for a human ... I'd fallen for someone almost as immortal as me. He could be killed. I couldn't. I prayed silently to my Father.

'God, I'm so confused! I don't know a thing about this world, but I know you had a reason for putting me here. Am I to be stripped of my power and wings? My immortality? Left with only the innocence of a child?' I asked. I heard only six words, but they comforted me.

'All in due time, little one.'

_**Okay! How did you guys like that? I'm a Baptist Christian**_, _**and I put a little of my faith in here. I'm sorry if your not Christian. I'm not trying to force my beliefs on anyone. I don't own Twilight, The songs, heck I'm pretty sure quite a few other people have done this kind of a story before too, so I don't own much ...**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**I feel bad for leaving this hanging for so long, but I had to think on it because I didn't want to be going against my religion by writing this. Here's a new chapter for you finally.**_

**Izzy POV**

"Edward! Where did you find her?" Esme cried in joy, breaking my thoughts. I looked up at her. She scooped me up into her arms and crushed me to her with enough force to leave me slightly breathless.

"Its okay Esme. She probably just wanted to find us so she snuck out, following our scents. She doesn't seem injured or anything," Edward soothed. My Sidekick started playing To Write Love On Her Arms by Helio then. Uh oh.

"Edward are you going to answer your phone? Is that a new ring tone?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked at the caller ID. Ezzy. I'm in trouble. Edward picked up the phone and ran into the woods. He was soon out of ear shot.

"Maybe that boy finally found someone he wants to be with. I get so afraid when I see him alone," Esme whispered to me. Hopefully not. Ezzy would not approve of that little obsession.

**Edward POV**

I took Bella's phone and ran out of ear shot. It was on the fourth ring when I finally answered it.

"Hello?" I answered smoothly. It was not welcome.

"Prep boy? Give Izzy the phone! Oops is she on lock down? Still! Sneak her phone to her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I told her rationally. She shrieked a few expletives that Bella would not have appreciated. I heard a motherly gasp from her end and an older woman telling her to hang up the phone and wash her mouth out..

"This isn't over Prep," came Ezzy's scarily calm reply. I heard the click of the line going dead and lowered the brightly colored phone. I set off at a fast pace to the house. Little Izzy was sitting in Esme's arms on the porch watching the little bit of sunset you could see. She was fighting the exhaustion as Esme stroked her wing spots. She yawned once then nestled deep into the soft material of Esme's skirt.

"Edward? Could you be a dear and take Izzy to her room?" Esme asked holding her up for me to take. I bounded up the stairs, eager to sit down the delicate parcel. She looked up at me with darkening blue eyes.

'Eddie?' Izzy asked sleepily. I whispered consoling words in her tiny ears. She curled deeper into my chest and let out an almost silent purr of satisfaction. When we reached her room, I set her out on her bed. She curled up into a tight ball on the fuzzy black pillow. I lay down next to her and stroked her small back.

**Mysteriously Ominous POV**

Surrounding herself with vampires? Good move. Leaving herself in such a vulnerable form? The most idiotic thing I'd ever head of. Go ahead make my plans to get rid of you easier. Stupid little Angel. Lovely little Angel. My little Angel.

I will have you again. No one to stop me now. Not your other outcast friend, and especially not weak little vampires. Sleep safe for now little Angel.

**Izzy POV**

'Sleep safe for now little Angel,' An darkly familiar voice entered my light, colorful dreams. It pricked at memories I knew should be there, but weren't. I grasped for them, but only received a sharp pain in my chest and the smell of blood in my nose. I opened my eyes not to my lovely bedroom, in Heaven or Earth, but to a cloud running with the liquid gold color of angel blood in its truest, heavenly form. Not the dull red it was on Earth.

'My little Angel ...'

I woke with a start, finding myself in my human form. Edward was staring at me and motioning for me to transform. I complied and moments later Esme barged in and took me into her arms.

"Did the poor little one have a nightmare?" I mewed helplessly as she coddled me. I scrabbled at the memories I was slowly letting slip from my grasp. Suddenly I was only left with the hollow horror of my dream. I remembered nothing of it.

"Esme? May I take Izzy to Port Angeles to the pet shop?" Edward said, taking me out of her arms. She nodded, saying I needed to be pampered. He sat me in the passenger seat of his Volvo and drove off. I transformed halfway there. Edward tossed m my Sidekick and I dialed Ezzy.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Ezzy? Its me Izzy. Edward snuck me out wanna meet up? I'll call Raksha if you do."

"'Course I do. Let me get my wallet and get dressed. Cinnabon?"

"Mhmmm. See you there." I hung up and dialed the only other number in my contacts. Raksha picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Raksha? Its me Izzy. Ezzy and I are meeting up at Cinnabon. We wondered if you wanted to come," I told her. She deliberated for a moment.

"Sure I'll meet you guys soon. I gotta sneak out." I cringed at the thought of disobeying parents.

"You don't have to ..."

"My grandma doesn't want me to be friends with certain people so she wants to meet everyone I hang out with, but she can't. I have to sneak out every now and then so I can have some freedom, since she doesn't ever agree with my friends," She explained. Tough situation. I was still wary of her disobeying. She murmured a goodbye as I heard her grunting to open a window. The line clicked off as she got it open.

"Bella?" Edward asked slowly. I sized him up. They wouldn't like his intrusion. I leaned over as we parked and kissed him. He gripped the sides of my face and gently pulled me away from him.

"What the he - heck was that?" He whispered angrily. I didn't think it was that bad. Stupid vampire.

"I have to have an excuse for why you're here. If you had just saved me, then I would have sent you away, but I want you here."

"Why?" He asked harshly.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just go for awhile. I'll call you when we're through," I hissed as I climbed out of the car. I heard my door slam as his opened. He grabbed my arm and tugged me to him.

"I want to be here too, but we can't do this."

"I know that. Just leave!" I yanked my arm out of his grasp and stomped inside. Edward followed and twirled me around as I found a table. He put his lips to mine softly.

'No no little Angel. You'll become a Fallen like that,' The ominous voice whispered. I pulled away from Edward frantically. It was right. I was becoming far too attached to this place. This place where life was fleeting as a flame in a candle. That was proved just as Edward was about to say something to me. A screech of tires came from outside and a tall, lean body went flying. The dark hair and clothes brought me to life. I went as fast as I could in public to the door and outside. Raksha lay in a widening pool of crimson liquid. The light in her eyes faded as they focused on nothing in particular. I tapped into the angel power I knew I shouldn't use. I healed her internal bleeding and healed her brain. That was all I could do. I sagged into Edward as I watched my friend bleed out into the street.

It didn't matter what I had done she still had gashes all over sone life threatening, but I couldn't do any more. I had taken away the worst of the pain, but I could no more stop her from dying than Edward could stop a wave or the wind.

"Izzy?" I heard her whispered voice. I hurried to her side, grabbing her hand.

"Yes?"

"You're ... an amazing ... friend. Tell ... Grammy I ... lo ... lo ..." My friend choked on the word as she took her final breath. I nodded to her unseeing eyes, then closed them. Ezzy was sobbing in the background and paramedics finally arrived on the scene, but I knew they wouldn't revive her. I ran from it all. As soon as I could find a deserted alley, I unfurled my wings and took off. I ignored the pain in my right wing and flew to the coast. I let myself plunge into the deep water. I didn't kick or stroke. I just let my wings get heavier as the feathers soaked up water. I watched as I sunk farther into the dark water.

'Goodbye!' I sent out a wave of power so strong I had no strength to move, even if I wanted to save myself.

'Not now little Angel. Your time will come, but not now.' I let this soothing, yet frightening voice be the last thing I heard as I succumbed to the dark. My lungs were on fire. I couldn't tell if my vision was going black because I was dying or because I was sinking. I wanted back where I belonged. Away from this pain. I was dying. That's why my vision was going black.

Goodbye. Edward. No strength to send him this last message.

**Edward POV**

'Goodbye!' I felt the strength of this message. I followed this strange girl's scent to the ocean. There were silvery bubbles coming up about a mile out. I dove in and swam straight for my little Bella. Mine? I had no claim to her, which was shown when she drew away when I kissed her. I found her near to the bottom as she finally drew in a breath of seawater. I grabbed her and pressed it out of her placing my mouth over hers and forcing air in as I kicked up to the surface. I continued doing this as I swam to the shore. When we got there she was breathing slightly on her own.

"Edward ... don't ... want ..." She whispered. The rest of her sentence was garbled into something I couldn't discern. She didn't want me. I ran to a store I could buy a blanket from and also grabbed her a hot chocolate from a coffee store.

"No! No!" She was screaming when I got back. Her eyes fluttered restlessly beneath her eyelids. I had gotten two blankets and rolled her onto one, then covered her with the other.

"Bella. Bella wake up," I whispered.

**Izzy POV**

Memories of a woman with caramel hair cuddling me and calling me Izzy flooded my mind. Who am I? Where am I? The word Fallen slipped into my mind followed by a picture of a gorgeous boy. Edward. I felt a shadow of a feeling at the first word. Was it distress?

A blood covered cloud loomed up next a beautiful boy with ebony hair laughed as I cowered on the ground. Max? Was that his name? A light brown haired girl, Emmy?, was crying and cringing into the ground next to me. My father? He grabbed hold of the boy and threw him off the cloud, turning then to us.

'Oh little ones. I'm so sorry. You will not have to remember this.' A flash. More memories of me and Emmy flying through the clouds and golden streets of Heaven?

"Bella." A honey velvet voice broke my visions. I was left in a deep black. I struggled against it. I heard a smack and felt a sharp pain flaring where my hand? should be. I searched in vain for my eyes. Perhaps this was a dream. I just needed to open my eyes. There! I located what I thought were my eyes.

"Little Bella. You open your beautiful lips, but no sound comes out. Are the nightmares gone?" The velvet and honey voice asked.

**_Thank you guys for being so patient with me while I figured things out. It hasn't been a good week , so sorry if this chapter is a little dark :)_**

**_Jessi_**


	6. Plagiarism

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is not a chapter, but it concerns my stories and the stories of others. I recently received word that Eternal Love, one of my stories was posted on **_ _**The sender of this message told me that no credit was given to me. It was done without my permission as well This is wrong people. If you want a story of mine, or someone else's, posted on that site so you can read it on your cell phone, PM me or just review the story asking me to. I have an account there and will gladly post them, but I work hard on my stories and deserve the right to choose where they are posted and how they look once they're there.**_ _**When no credit is given to an author and something is done without that author's permission, then its plagiarism. My story was posted on that site with no changes but the author's notes taken out. Please ask me if you want stories on that site, don't take them from me.**_

_**- Jessi**_


End file.
